Drunken Product!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Natsuki Kruger, a high class business tycoon, wants to expand the business by opening a branch abroad and plans to leave the country to help it rise. But before that, her best friends take her to a nightclub, only to find an equally drunk brunette with mesmerizing crimson eyes. Years later she comes back, and she discovers something that changes her world completely. Warning: Futa!
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Product!

Chapter 1!

A/N: Hey everybody! This is a new story of mine that I've recently decided to write this after some of my other stories and so, I thought why the hell not? This story is about how the family will be formed and developed! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it too:)

A shout out to my number 1 fan and who is simply amazing! TuffyYue, you are absolutely awesome and a very loyal fan! I hope you enjoy this story!

I hope you enjoy! Brad:D

**P.S!: There is a reason that this is a Futa type theme and not just because I wanted to write Futa! If you don't like Futa then why are you still reading this?**

* * *

The building of Garderobe, owned by Kruger Corporations was now dead silent, as silent as the night itself. Work hours had already passed for all the employers and some stayed behind due to the fact of finishing some last minuet adjustments to a work contract. The hand full of workers are none other than the owner and president of the company. The information teams captain and lastly, the negotiators team chief. All of them are working on last minuet adjustments.

They are over working on a large business that had opened a few years ago and had become very popular among the people with vehicles because they always get the job done and it's done to the finest but the staff they had are not really great at writing up contracts. After they asked to be signed to the Kruger's Corporation and they had been granted that and being thoroughly checked by the information teams captain and then discussing minor details to larger ones with the negotiators team chief, they agreed.

Once everything had been discussed and passed to the president and owner, all that was needed was for the contract to be signed but before that, a large sum of mistakes were spotted in the written contract written by the businesses owners themselves and so the Kruger's top member's are working to fix the mistakes before it is signed for future reference's.

In the large office on the top floor of Garderobe contained these workers in Kruger's office. The office is very large, clear windows that covered an entire wall to look out at the view of the city. Large pillars distanced and set around the room, 2 large couches facing opposite each other with a table in the middle of them. The desk for the president is in the top left hand side and turned to a slight side angle with a spinning black leather chair. The desk contained a drawer of documents labelled from A-Z and a few fine ink pens and a telephone, the documents scattered among the desk that is sat alone as the three workers worked on the 2 large couches. (Natsuki's office from Garderobe's school in Mai Otome!).

Two of three loud and tired sighs could be heard from the rooms occupants. They sat in silence for a few more minuets as they made changes to the contract before the clock struck 07:30pm.

"Urgh! Them stupid idiots! If they didn't know how to write a damn contract then why did they do it anyway!?" The red head spoke in bored and tired words.

"I second that motion! This work has been keeping me too much and I haven't gotten laid in a while! I hate the new joiners!" The charcoal hair frustratingly said as she threw her hands up in the air. Not being laid in a while for these two means around a week and a half at most.

The last occupant just groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as she listens to the others whine about how work is taking up their free time and how they have not gotten laid in a while.

"Nao, Chie. Shut up, we'll finish this now and then it's done. No more complaining and just do your work." The third person finished and smack the documents on the table, silencing the other two. That was until large grins spread across their faces that made her more uncomfortable than with Takeda Masashi around her.

"Oh Natsuki! You need to get laid! How long has it been since you had a girlfriend, huh?!" Nao said as she placed down the paperwork and gave a knowing smirk at Chie. Chie immediately pulled out her phone and started beating buttons on it, probably messaging her girlfriend.

"The last was when I was 21 years old. You know I'm different and so I prefer to keep that to myself. That's it. Now get back on with your work." Natsuki dead panned as she sighed again. Natsuki knew full well of how tiresome this work seems to be and talking about the last relationship she had annoyed her to no end. Natsuki can only handle so much from the both of her best friends before she ends up giving in to their plans as usual.

"Ah-ah-ahh! Natsuki, you really need to get out of this office and have some fun or at least try to find a girl! You're only 24 and yet you're stuck in this damn office with nothing else to do! Haven't you ever wanted to meet someone and settle down with them? Maybe even have a family sometime soon?" Nao spoke as she jumped up from her seat and looked at Chie, who readily agreed with Nao. Chie and Nao had already found their lovers and they are happy, they want the same for their best friend.

"You do have a good point, Spidey! Of course I have thought about it myself but you should too Natsuki! There's someone out there for you! Maybe you don't want a family in the future?" Chie gave Nao a silent answer for them to go out for a break and Nao smirked. They both walked over to Natsuki and picked her up from the couch and hooked their right, left arm through both of Natsuki's as they walked out of the office, dragging a kicking and screaming Natsuki.

"You two! I have work to finish! Let me go, now! I'll fire you arses! No! In fact, I'll give you so much work you will be begging for me to lower it and I will laugh in your face!" Natsuki howled as she was shoved into the back of Nao's red Ferrari FF GT V12 as she kicked her legs around in the air. Nao got into the driver's seat and Chie sat in the passenger seat and then they sped off to a special café they enjoy going to and to see their fourth best friend and her girlfriend.

Natsuki gave a 'humph' and sat in the car as she watched the scenery pass by as they entered the city, she knew full well that she wasn't able to get out of this unless she plans on jumping out of the car. Then she realized that she was now heading into the 'Black Valley' as most call it. It got its name because it's known for the restaurants and scenery and so on. Most people who want to have a fun time or relax and enjoy the scenery come here. The name 'Black Valley' makes it sound run down when in reality, it is full of rich people with a large sum of money and a good place for business and is relatively close to the docking decks by the beach.

"Spidey, Rose. Where the hell are we going?!" Natsuki shouted as she clutched the seats in front of hers and peered her head through the middle of the opening, only to be shoved back in her seat by Chie and Nao's hands in her face, pushing her back to her seat. Natsuki had a hunch of where they were going and didn't like it.

Natsuki fell back in her seat and pouted as she once again, got no answer from the two best friends in front of her. They drove for another 10 minuets as Chie gave final directions for their location and then the car came to a stop.

They came to a stop outside of a very large Cafe/Restaurant surrounded by lights of all shades of colours inviting potential customers in. There are cars of all kinds of fortune parked outside of the building in various spaces, people surrounding the building with chatter and waiters everywhere, the calm music could be heard from inside of the car.

Nao pulled her car into a space reserved for her close to the front doors and parked. Chie shot out of the car and Nao was straight by her side.

"Ohh yeah! A good lecture will do! Mai is the person to knock some common sense into Natsuki if we can't!" Nao shouted as she fist pumped in the air and gave Chie a high five.

Natsuki stared wide eyed at the Cafe/Restaurant itself and then gave her best friends a glare. Natsuki's body tensed up and she wanted to crawl in a ditch somewhere to hide.

"You little brats brought me to see Mai!?" Natsuki bellowed at them. All she received was 2 large grins and being dragged into the Cafe after the waiters let them in with ease as their clothes showed they are all of high money but a personal friend of the owner. Nao is wearing a short red sleeve button up shirt and a black skirt that travels down to her knees and red heels, showing off her small creamy legs and the curves of her hips and leaving no cleavage to the imagination. All in all, she could be the devils daughter.

Chie is wearing simple black slacks with a belt to hold them up, a white button-up long sleeve shirt and a blue rose imprinted on her tie as it hung snugly lose in front of her shirt and she is wearing simple black loafers and she wasn't wearing her glasses but contacts with her top 2 buttons undone. Anyone would describe her as one of the biggest and successful flirts in the city of Garderobe and more.

With the last and not least, Natsuki. She is never cheap when it came to looking good and she hardly wears dresses because she doesn't like them and she can't wear them so her entire wardrobe is full of the newest and most expensive suits around by the most famous suit tailors. Natsuki is wearing a Two-button suit in navy herringbone wool/silk with flat-front trousers. Dress shirt in navy stripe cotton. Tie in navy stripe silk. The suit is tailored to fit and match Natsuki perfectly, the colour is as dark as her hair and it showed off her stunning emerald eyes. (The Ermenegildo Zegna suit-blue.) Natsuki is a lone wolf, she needs no pack. Although, as most describe her as 2 names: The Lady Killer and Heart Breaker.

Natsuki got her first name because wherever she is, women who are married, single, you name it and Natsuki gets them all and they come running to her and the second name is because Natsuki is a 1 women kind of person. A loyal wolf stays with one mate and that is how Natsuki sees it and so she has to break many hearts, thus the Heart Breaker. Although, in a wolf world, a mate will move to find a different mate if their previous mate has passed on. However, Natsuki thinks of herself as another successful person in the world and that there is nothing extraordinary about her.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe! I hope you enjoyed the sneaky Chie and Nao in this chapter! Everyone knows our motherly Mai! I'll update my second chapter as fast as I can:D **If you are going to give me negative reviews on how Natsuki and Shizuru are a 'Yuri' couple and all the other excuses and so on, then don't waste your time. I enjoy reading and writing futa and there are around 50 futa stories or less with Shiznat pairing compared to thousands of 'Yuri' fics so don't start. Either way, I will continue this story for the people who do enjoy reading futa! If you don't like futa then why did you read this when it is in the warning?!**

Anyway, until then, Brad:D


	2. Chapter 2

Drunken Product!

Chapter 2!

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone who is supporting me during this story! I can't tell you all how happy it makes me to read your reviews that are positive and that you do want me to continue this story and are being very open minded about it! Everyone has likes and dislikes, people love futa and others hate futa. That is their opinion and so if it is then leave it be! I just want to take this time and say:

"Hey reviewers! You all have your own opinions and I'm not gonna judge you and start an argument over it. I am now the age of 15 years old and so far I have written two sex scenes and that is in 'A Sex Toy!'. If you want to believe that I'm writing porn, then so be it, you think what you want. I am trying to show you how deep the connection is between the characters in the story, not write something that people class as 'Porn'. I have only just published this story and as others have pointed out, there is no sex in this chapter or the last and probably won't be until I decide when it is necessary to put them scenes in chapters.

Also, if you can read Shizuru and Natsuki being both female in a sex scene, how is that any different from what you're saying? Just because I have given Natsuki's character an extra part doesn't make it porn and if in your mind it does, then how can you justify yourself when you read two girls having sex? How is it any different? How did everyone end up on a porn subject anyway? The chapters have nothing related to that topic in it.

I am just going to try to clear up this male and female roles. I am trying to make Shizuru and Natsuki balance each other out with their femininity. Just because in this story I have given Natsuki an extra part doesn't mean I am going to make her the male in a relationship because of that reason. Please try to understand and bear with the story, I'm sorry if I make either of them too dominant but I am still a fairly new writer and I have a long way to go before I can make a story perfect. I will try to balance them out but to be honest, if you don't like it then don't read it, I am trying my hardest."

Anyway, everyone has their own opinion and lets leave it at that! I'm not going to get mad over such things just because your saying your opinion:) Now then, for those who have decide to stick around, I'm glad to announce chapter 2 of 'Drunken Product!'. The story is a very slow start before I kick into the drama in later chapters! Thank you for the lovely comments and story follows and so on! I am taking even negative reviews feedback to hopefully help improve on how I write! So thank you every single reviewer from the bad comments to good! Even if it is a bad review you are giving me some constructive feedback, so thank you all!

**P.S: If you have read my story 'You Got Me Pregnant!', I'm announcing that it will be taken down for changes and once done I shall upload it again when it has been checked for grammar mistakes and so on! If you like the story and wish for me to continue, leave me some reviews for the story so I can try to get my muse back:D**

**A shout out to my number 1 fan and who is simply amazing! TuffyYue, you are absolutely awesome and a very loyal fan! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it will hopefully help take away the stress of your work!**

I hope you enjoy! Brad:D

* * *

The three stood at the top of 3 stairs as they gaped at the Café/Restaurants insides. Mai must have remodeled since the last visit since they came. It is like no other place in the world. It's not your typical restaurant or Café that's cheap, quite the opposite in fact, the decor is full of fancy wall linings and rich colours, the building itself is very large and more behind all the double doors at certain parts on the side walls. Large shaped tables surrounded with chairs, lounges in corners and the best of all, the large stage at the very back end from the entrance full of shiny instruments for the live music.

The chandeliers crystal light is lighting the space and classical music sounded from speakers hidden from the people's view from the live music. Women walking around in waitress outfits with trays on hand and men with frilly aprons on their waists guiding people to seats. A large bar is indicated at the side corner of the entrance so when you walk in, the bar is straight to your right. It is more like a restaurant than a Café but changes during the time of day. Right now it is a Restaurant but through the day it is a Café.

The women are all walking around in very businesslike manners as they guide, serve and bill the customers. The Restaurant 'Kagutsuchi' is like no other, the food is amazing and delicious and the entertainment is just as good. Most of the women at the restaurant are wearing revealing dresses and gowns and the men are gloating about business and money in their suits.

Natsuki, Chie and Nao all stood shocked at the Restaurant, that was until a brown haired girl with crystal blue eyes walked by in a silver skirt suit without a tie and gave Chie a wink. Before anyone knew what had happened, Chie was following after the girl and turned just before following the girl with a wink from herself at her best friends.

"I'll catch you two some other time! I'm going to go and see my lovely girlfriend Aoi! See you both later!" Chie then took off leaving a dumb struck Natsuki and a smirking Nao. Although, deep down, Natsuki is a bit jealous.

Chie has been dating Aoi for the past year and had finally tamed the 'Blue Rose' down to one girl and that lucky girl is Aoi. Aoi works as a nurse at the hospital and has been as busy as Chie. Now only left is Natsuki and Nao. They were both about to go to the bar when Nao's smirk turned into a gasp.

Nao stood completely frozen in place with wide eyes. Natsuki almost bumped into her and was about to give her a shouting at until she realized that Nao was looking at something. Natsuki was dumbfounded and so she waved her hand in front of Nao's face for a short while and even smacked her on the back of the head but she didn't move an inch. Natsuki craned her head to see what Nao is staring at and she smirked to herself as she decided to have some fun after all.

Natsuki was looking at a girl with raven hair like her own, except it is more on the purple side as it swayed around her shoulders and hung free. The said woman is wearing a black pencil skirt suit, 1 inch black heels, a short black skirt, a white button up blouse and a suit blazer with a tie, very similar to Aoi's silver skirt suit. Those orange eyes stared back at Nao's own lime eyes and they never wavered for a second until Natsuki pushed Nao forwards.

Nao stumbled down the steps and lost her footing and stumbled in her walk and got halfway across the floor before nearly falling over until the girl caught her. Nao finally snapped out of her trance and straightened up with a very red and full body blush. She spun and faced Natsuki who had started laughing hysterically and is clutching her stomach as her insides began to hurt.

"You little mutt! I'll fucking get you back for that!" Nao roared over the loud chattering and it seemed Natsuki had heard her before she replied at the smirking Nao again.

"I'm your boss! You do as I say! Now go and have some fun with your Nina!" Natsuki howled back over the chatter as she turned her body to the right and waved her left hand in a dismissive gesture and then stuffed her hands in her pockets as she sauntered over to the bar, knowing Mai will be there helping out or in the kitchen giving orders.

Nina works as a lawyer and is a very famous one, she is known for winning all her cases and is always busy. Nao and Nina haven't seen each other for around two weeks and so, Natsuki decided to let them enjoy themselves with the free time they have.

Nao gave a slightly concerned face as she watched Natsuki give her 'that' hand gesture and walked to the bar. Although she completely forgot about Natsuki as she turned to find her girlfriend for the past year and a half with her arms around Nao's waist.

"Care to grab a table, Nina?" Nao asked as she held out her hand. The girl in question gave a nod and blushed as they moved to the table Nina was originally sat at, smiling lovingly all the way.

* * *

Back at the bar, Natsuki sat on one of the stools as she waited for the bartender to come up from behind the counter. Natsuki didn't know if it will be Mai or some other worker. A second later a busty orange haired women shot up with a few bottles and came face to face with Natsuki. Natsuki blinked and then the girl blinked. Natsuki almost fell out of her seat as the busty haired women jumped a few feet back as the bottles dispersed somewhere and the girl screamed bloody murder.

"Oww! Damn it, Mai!" Natsuki groaned as she kneed the counter as she tried to keep her balance, a barely successful attempt.

"Oh! Ha-ha! Sorry~" Mai sang as she lightly slapped her palm against her forehead with an apologetic smile.

Natsuki sighed and gave a grunt in response as she rubbed her knee through her flat slack trousers, knowing that there will be a red mark and throbbing pain there. As the uncomfortable aura calmed down, Natsuki turned her head to the tables where she saw her 2 best friends and their girlfriends they had found as they all arrived, flirting and laughing with each other. Natsuki just shook her head at their antics with a small smile. She wondered if she would be able to receive such love as her friends do.

"Ahh! Natsuki, Chie and Nao found Aoi and Nina, right? Those two were swarmed by men before you all got here but it seems they have found their lovers!" Mai spoke and Natsuki snapped her head to the side and came face to face with a cat like person holding 4 bottles in total, two in each hand as the girl leaned over the counter. How many times is she going to turn around and come face to face with a person who invades her personal space?

Natsuki just stared at the said person and ordered herself a drink before facing her best friend, Mai again.

"I guess so. So tell me Miss Restaurant Owner-" Natsuki added a playful hint to her husky voice. "I know that Chie probably told you we were coming but did you invite them here?" Natsuki asked as she smiled at her best friend. She knew that Mai did but she enjoyed making Mai admit to things. It made her feel like she had an advantage in a conversation.

"Haha! Yeah! I rarely ever see any of you all anymore! Actually, it's been a while since we have all just hung out and relaxed but I know you are all busy, I am myself. I haven't had any time for karaoke! We should all get together and do it some time! That reminds me, Why did you just push our best friend and watch as she nearly breaks her neck!?" Mai shrieked and then smacked Natsuki on the back of the head as Natsuki just laughed.

Natsuki clutched the counter top to stop from falling over as Mai gave her a lecture about nearly killing their friend.

"Alright! Alright! I give in! I won't try to kill her..._until she gets on my nerves_..." Natsuki grumbled the last part and she wished Mai didn't hear it and she didn't.

"Anyway, why are you all here? I thought you were still working on that new garage you recently bought? Mikoto, come say 'Hi' to Natsuki!" Mai patted the woman on the head. Then Mikoto rushed through her greeting and clung to her begging for food. Mikoto wasn't a little kid that she used to be, that kid grew up. Mikoto now had longer hair and no braids, a taller body and a more mature aura.

Natsuki turned back to Mai and asked about how things have been as she tried to avoid letting Mai know the real reason of why they are here. Although, knowing Mai, she probably already figured that something is up. Motherly instinct?

"Well, I guess Kagutsuchi really hit it off with customers and it began to get too crowded and so I just made this place bigger so I can have more customers! Other than business, I've just got back from a vacation a few weeks ago at Fuka with Mikoto! You have a villa over on that island right? I heard they might build a high school there. Did you hear anything about it?" Mai asked as she loaded Natsuki up with another beer, smiling as she enjoyed the chat they rarely had time for anymore. Also watching the amount of alcohol Natsuki consumes.

"Yeah, I do and I did. I'm planning on taking a vacation sometime to go over to the island, maybe even sail around a bit. Plus, I have my own personal garage over there to build my new bike designs and it can very well take my stress away!" Natsuki finished as she gave a laugh at Mikoto wrapping herself around Mai and digging her head into Mai's breast as usual, the action never seems to grow old for Mikoto.

Mai squealed as she served another customer. "I like the idea of you finally going on a vacation. Sometimes I think you work too hard and it's not good for your health! You don't want the stress to catch up to you like the last time, do you...?" The sentence finished in a motherly tone that Mai uses when she is concerned about a problem her friend is having.

"I guess I don't want to fall back into the pit of darkness again." Natsuki tipped her head back and drank the last bit of beer in the bottle and then unconsciously rubbed a soothing hand on her back. Mai sweat dropped and decided to change the topic, her motherly sense telling her Natsuki isn't here to just catch up.

"Alright Natsuki! A bowl of mayo ramen and you can tell me why your really here! When you visit, you never wear your work clothes! Don't you dare think you're getting out of this!" Mai then disappeared to make Natsuki her heart attack meal, never hearing the curses uttered behind her leaving back.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this new chapter! There will be more action in later chapters but I don't want to to rush through this story, previous mistakes, I'm learning to overcome:)

I hopefully didn't confuse you all with the career choices and I will upload them in this A/N so that you know who's job is who's!

Nurse: Aoi!

Lawyer: Nina!

Negotiators Chief: Nao!

Information Captain: Chie!

Owner & President: Natsuki!

Restaurant/Cafe Owner: Mai & Mikoto!

I hope you all like it so far:D A new chapter will be updated soon! This story has a slow start to please be patient for evertyhing to kick in:) See you soon, Brad:D


	3. Chapter 3

Drunken Product!

Chapter 3!

A/N: Alright everyone! Here is chapter 3 that I promised! Like I said, I plan on making this story a long one because there is a lot about **_ALL_** of the characters and their pasts that you don't know! This chapter will reveal some mysteries even if they are small they hint at the bigger ones! Keep an eye out for them:D

A shout out to my number 1 fan and who is simply amazing! TuffyYue, you are absolutely awesome and a very loyal fan! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it will hopefully help take away the stress of your work! I hope you enjoy this chapter, pal:D

Anyway, those who are enjoying this story, Enjoy! Brad:D

* * *

A sudden round of cheering and clapping made Natsuki almost spill her drink on her shirt as she eyed the stage. Lights of all colours set on the stage as the room suddenly went silent from the chatter of the customers. Natsuki looked around trying to spot her friends and then spotted them as they sauntered over to the bar with large grins on their faces.

They came to a halt right in front of Natsuki and pulled on her limbs to get her to stand. After a few forceful drags and a stern look from Mai saying she will be joining them, they finally got Natsuki up and went to a lounge in front of the middle of the stage with front row seats and it shows all the equipment and band members. The performers can even come down from the stage and serenade with anyone they want if they wished to.

"Hehe! I am so glad we joined Aoi and Nina and we got this front row view!" Chie rubbed her hands together as if she was a small child in a candy store that can choose anything she wants. Aoi giggled beside her. Chie planted her arm around Aoi's shoulders as Aoi leaned into her side. Both smiling. Mai and Mikoto joined a second later and sat with them all with Mikoto resting her head on Mai's lap as Mai ran her thin fingers through Mikoto's hair.

"I know! How awesome are our girlfriends?! I mean they are hot, sexy, smart and definitely good for us!" Nao ranted as she sat back in the chair with Nina next to her who had blushed a bright red and looked away. Nina, like Natsuki, hated public affection and Nao learned that the hard way. As spot lights rolled around the room, Natsuki just sighed as she sat in the middle of the seat and drank another mouthful of her beer. Natsuki can feel her vision begin to spin in and out and her body is slow and her words are slurped.

Chie, Mai and Nao seemed to notice this and decided to intervene. They gave each other a nod and Nao plucked the beer from Natsuki's hand and placed it by her side table next to Nina so Natsuki couldn't reach it. Natsuki pouted like a child as she tried to reach for the glass bottle but failed.

"Natsuki! You really need to chill out with the beer! How many have you had?" Nao snapped as she smacked Natsuki's beer wandering hands away from trying to reach the bottle.

"U-Um...I dunno...maybe three or four...?" Natsuki slurred as she slumped back in the chair, giving up the fight for the bottle with a childish whine. Chie was about to say something too until a blast erupted around the room and filling it with music and clapping.

A group of girls entered on the stage and went to the respective instruments. The spots all lit up on them and the girls stood in their positions. Natsuki silently wondered why it was like that set up until she heard a 'Psst' and a nudge in her side.

Natsuki turned her head and came face to face with Chie as the woman smiled, the lights bouncing on and off her face. Natsuki's body started to come down from her drunken mind although the room is still spinning slightly.

"Natsuki!" Chie whispered as she once again nudged Natsuki's ribs as she focused her eyes on Aoi leaning on her shoulder.

"Natsuki!" The whisper came again and Natsuki grunted as the nudge to her ribs became a shove.

"What Chie?!" Natsuki scream whispered as she tried to grab Chie's neck and squeeze it.

"Hehe! We got you a special front row seat so enjoy it! Plus, we haven't finished talking to you about earlier! This weekend we are all hooking up and going to a club to celebrate you going to America to open the new branch of business!" Chie said as she watched the girls sway their hips as they play the music, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Aoi. Natsuki turned to Nao and Mai to see them agreeing with Chie in their eyes as she watched the interaction.

"Oh well fucking thanks a lot, dickheads..." Natsuki mumbled as she sunk back in her seat. "We never fucking started..." She huffed. "I guess it might be alright to relax once in a while..." Natsuki mumbled.

Natsuki turned her attention to the performers as they all began to repeat the same moves in sync with each other as they continued to perform their song.

Natsuki lost interest in the action and so she let her eyes trail around the Restaurant. She looked from the building to people until she came upon the colour crimson. Squinting her eyes slightly, her gaze met with crimson eyes as they stared straight back at her like she is a piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

Then a second later, they were gone. Natsuki sighed and stayed silent for the rest of the night and then eventually went home to prepare for work the next day. She mentally debated with herself if going to a club is a good idea or not as she fell asleep on her bed in her apartment.

* * *

_**( Weekend! )**_

The weekend finally showed its night rays as everyone prepared themselves for a night out. After a lecture about how she should have fun sometime by Mai, she reluctantly agreed. Natsuki had a strange feeling in her stomach that something good but bad is going to happen tonight. She decided to push her worries back as they all met up outside the club with respective cab rides. They all agreed that a cab to and from the club is better than driving when drunk.

Once they all decided to enter, Mai received a call from Akira, Takumi's loving wife, relaying the message that Takumi was in the hospital and that the doctor wants to speak to her. Without a thought and a quick apology, her and Mikoto set off to the hospital. Now left are Chie, Aoi, Nao, Nina and of course, Natsuki. They all then entered the club after the bouncer nodded approval.

Natsuki decided to wear casual clothing. She wore a Solid Black Polo Shirt over a White Crew Neck Short Sleeve Graphic Tee with the collar pulled up. American Eagle Dark Blue Boot Cut Jeans with a Club Monaco Black Nylon Webbing Belt covered her legs. On her feet are a pair of White Converses with a black strip line running across the bottom of the shoe. Around her neck is a silver chain and attached to it is a pendant of a wolf, howling to the moon. It holds a large value to her heart.

Chie went with a simple White V-Neck Shirt that says 'Fuck You!' on the back. A simple pair of Lee Brooklyn Comfort Regular Fit Jean - Black. She decided not to wear her glasses just in case they might get broken, not that she wears them unless she is working anyway. On her feet are a simple pair of Zoom Stefan Janoski SB Skate Shoes.

Nao choose to wear some simple White Pumps. Red Short Shorts with a White Belt that has a red buckle wrapped around her waist. A red tank top that clung to her lithe upper body and a Black leather Jacket over the top. A pair of red and round shades adorned her lime eyes.

Aoi is wearing tight black skinny jeans that seem to hang snugly on her hips. A pair of sandals are attached to her feet for maximum comfort for the dancing. A plain white blouse is on her upper body and her hair is straightened.

Nina is wearing a black mini jean skirt that drops to her mid thighs, showing off her creamy pale thighs beneath. A Vada black top is hugging her upper body and her hair is free and hanging around her shoulder blades. A cute little cap is adorned on her head and a locket around her neck.

They all looked amazingly attractive to other peoples eyes as they entered the club and went straight for the bar. The thumping music blasting in their ears as they laughed with each other. The flashing lights bouncing on and off their faces as they each challenge the other to a drink. Chie and Nao had completely forgot about being responsible for Natsuki's alcohol proportions.

* * *

The night raged on as Chie and Aoi danced and swayed to the up-beat music in the club on the dance floor. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. They make each other whole and click into place with ease. Nao and Nina opted to stay in a hidden corner at a booth with Natsuki but a few minuets later, Natsuki went to the bar and stayed there, hoping never to see Nao successfully touching Nina's body ever again only to be smacked for the public affection.

Everyone of them is drunk. Their minds are blank, their eyesight is blurry, their stomachs are churning but the feel to do nothing more than continue beat all others. Natsuki didn't bother dancing and ignored all attempts at people hitting on her, man or woman. She didn't care if she had to beat them senseless to make them get the message that she wasn't interested.

Natsuki had just ordered another beer and turned in the direction of her friends when she came across the colour crimson. She had a strange sense of De-Ja-Vu. Natsuki squinted her eyes and tried her best to see through her out of focus vision. Leaning forwards on the chair slightly, she noticed it is a woman. A very sexy woman indeed. Just looking into them crimson irises is making her heart leap out of her chest.

The woman, from what Natsuki could see is extremely beautiful. Although, her body is otherwise sexy. The woman is wearing a Ladies Ice-Silk Low Cut Sexy Club Dress - White. The dress hung around her chest in a dip, showing the valley of her translucent breasts. The white silk reached to just below her arse and slightly to her upper thigh, showing off them silky and smooth legs. The back of her dress has straps running down her back and joining the back of her dress to hold it securely on her body, it showed her lovely and slightly tanned back to the lustful eyes of others. The dress showed her figure from her curvy hips to her well rounded breasts.

The woman has chestnut hair that reached just below her shoulder blades with a slight curl, her bangs covering her forehead, just above her eyes. That jaw line is fantastic. The cheekbones succulent to the lustful gazes. Pearly white teeth that showed behind luscious lips. Long eyelashes that battered with the lids of her eyes. A cute button nose. Everything screamed goddess. As if this woman was made by the very things themselves and carved into a mortal beauty.

Insatiable. The woman's body made Natsuki's own heat up and she can feel her boxers and pants becoming restrictive. The woman had Natsuki in her predatory trap and it seems like the woman knew it, too. Natsuki's gaze traveled from the woman's crimson eyes to her tender neck, a perfectly endowed chest, then down to her slim stomach and waist, the curve of her hips and waist and then down them creamy legs. Natsuki drank in the sight like a beer. The women seemed to be doing the exact thing to herself. Once they gazed at each other, they met their eyes again and the woman showed her a smirk, as if teasing her and not bothering to hide that fact.

Natsuki blushed and gulped down her beer after picking it up to reach it. It immediately took effect and she began to feel woozy. Natsuki stood up and stumbled her way towards the said woman, who coincidentally seemed to be doing the same thing. There is an attraction between them that Natsuki can't explain, it just keeps drawing her to this women. Natsuki's eyes dropped down to half lids as she watched the women saunter her hips towards her. Even though Natsuki can tell this woman is drunk, just like herself, Natsuki's body lit up like a flame and she wanted to get burned.

Neither of them bothered to listen to their friends calling their names in their drunken states. They ignored the people around them that are grinding with others. They wanted each other. The heat began to become unbearable as they drew closer and they tugged at their clothes, trying to get a cold breeze that wouldn't come. Their very cores burned with desire for the other. It is as though, they are the only ones in the world now.

Natsuki finally reached the woman after knocking other people out of the way and as soon as they touched hands, Natsuki jolted to action and without a warning, she pulled the woman flush against her body with her front to the woman's back. Natsuki locked her arms around the woman's slender waist and began grinding her front against the woman's backside, earning them both moans from each other.

The grinding began to pick up as the woman recuperated the action, rubbing her behind and pushing further back. They swayed their hips with each other in a rhythm and it is like a perfect connection that only soul mates can do. A jigsaw puzzle that clicks into place after finding the missing piece.

The woman raised her arm up and encircled Natsuki's neck as the other began playing and teasing Natsuki's clothed left thigh. The grinding started to become un-bearable and Natsuki can feel her erection rubbing against her pants as it grew harder and harder with every small movement from the sexy body in front of hers. She needed a release and she needed it now, the friction not helping one bit.

The woman suddenly spun around in the hold and began ravishing Natsuki's lips in a heated make out session. After what seemed like forever they finally broke apart. They stared at each other for a few seconds panting for breath before diving straight back in. Natsuki probed the others mouth with her tongue, begging to seek entrance and when she didn't receive any yet, she whimpered like a kicked puppy. The woman then opened her mouth and dived in, exploring her mouth. Such a tease.

As the heated kiss continued, the woman felt something poking her but ignored it. It happened again but this time it was like a solid object, pushing against her as it throbbed and twitched. She decided to pop the question. She broke the kiss and stared at emeralds eyes that stared straight back into hers as they were out of breath.

"Ara! Is that just something in your pants or are you happy to see me? May I know what is in your pants and why it keeps poking me?" The woman inquired with a questioning gaze but Natsuki didn't say a thing. Instead, she took a hold of the woman's hand and began guiding it down her body from her chest to her abs and down to her pants before stopping above the bulge. Natsuki groaned upon the clothed contact.

The woman didn't make a move of rejection. She simply began feeling around down there to see if Natsuki's part is real and indeed the woman found nothing that can insinuate otherwise. A hard penis is inside them pants but she knew Natsuki wasn't a man by the breast and curves of Natsuki's body. The woman began circling the bulge and relished in the noises Natsuki began making.

They shared touches and many more until the woman broke apart and curled her finger, directing Natsuki to follow her. The woman swerved and went towards the bathroom as she swayed her hips. Natsuki obediently followed like a puppy following its master. Natsuki noticed that the woman in front of her keeps stealing glances at her as they headed into the bathroom. Before Natsuki even stepped in, she was dragged in by her collar and pushed against a wall.

* * *

A/N: Hey every body! I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget! They are very, very drunk:D I hope to see you all at chapter 4! That is a sex scene! An early warning:D If you don't like futa sex then I suggest you skip the next chapter because it is all about Natsuki and Shizuru having sex. I will try and publish the next chapter as fast as I can! Please be patient, Brad:D


	4. Chapter 4

Drunken Product!

Chapter 4!

A/N: Hey everyone! No much to say besides from my ex-girlfriend is out of the hospital and cured! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, Brad:D

I want to thank a good friend of mine and the beta reader: SleepyCrimson Ninja! You are awesome dude! This dude is a fucking A class guy! I suggest you read his work:) It's amazing! Thanks for being an amazing person and proofreading my chapter:D Also, I know you love futa hotness;) Hornog:D

Again, another shout out to my number 1 fan: TuffyYue! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! We haven't spoke in a while, lets get back to talking, ey?:D

**WARNING****: This chapter contains futa sex! If you don't like futa sex then please remove yourself from this page and run away!**

* * *

Natsuki found herself staring into swirling crimson hooded eyes as they gazed straight back into hers which turned her on even more. They continued staring at each other until…

"Ara, may I ask who the owner of those hypnotizing eyes that are staring deeply at me belong to…?" Sounding more like a sentence than a question, the brunette spoke with such a thick Kyoto-ben accent that Natsuki's knees nearly buckled the moment she heard it spoken.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the petite woman's waist to help steady her shaky body. A Kyoto-Ben accent spoken by such an alluring and insatiable looking woman, lighting Natsuki's drive even further into overdrive, and so without hesitation she turned the tables around.

Natsuki moved her hands to the women's backside moving slowly downwards and squeezed as she pulled the woman up and walked with her to the counter top by the sinks. While doing so, the chestnut brunette wrapped her thin creamy legs around Natsuki's slim waist in a snake like manner as she wound her arms around Natsuki's neck, silently playing with Natsuki's dark locks of hair.

Natsuki inched herself forwards and pressed her body against the woman's, earning herself a sultry moan.

"Ladies first, Miss...?" Natsuki spoke with her husky voice that seemed to deepen with the lust filled drive. Natsuki trailed her fingers along the woman's thighs and caressed them, relishing the feeling of that alluring flesh under her fingertips. The woman tangled her hands in Natsuki's silky hair and leaned her head back in pleasure as Natsuki placed a hot and wet kiss on her neck.

"Shizuru. Shizuru Viola." Shizuru moaned out her own name as Natsuki's lifted her fingers and walked them up closer to the woman's dress covered core.

"Ara, such a tease! Ikezu! Your name is...?" Shizuru questioned as she pulled back from Natsuki's touches and looked at the person before her. Shizuru had this sudden attraction to this person the moment she saw her. Once their eyes connected, it felt like an inferno that keeps making her body burn hotter and hotter. The persons green eyes, like the color of emerald gemstones and she found something in those eyes which was gazing into hers and it seemed to reflect the fire of the person in front of her.

"Natsuki...Kruger…" Natsuki husked out her name and let her lips claim Shizuru's neck with more hot kisses all up from the collar bone to her jaw which caused Shizuru to pant out a moan and tighten her grip. If Shizuru wasn't already on a counter top then she would have fallen to the floor as her legs gave out from under her.

Shizuru herself let go of Natsuki's hair grip and began running her hands up and down Natsuki's back and loved the feel of it, even if their clothes are becoming a nuisance! She needed to get rid of this friction and feel the hot burning flesh between their bodies. She needed it now!

"Ara! Maybe we should go somewhere more private and coninue this. My house. Now." Shizuru ordered as she lightly pushed Natsuki backwards and jumped down. Natsuki nodded and proceeded to leave the club following towards Shizuru's car like a loyal dog but since they have been drinking, they got in a taxi instead. Then they went on their horny way towards Shizuru's house.

* * *

The ride towards Shizuru's house was silent but the sexual tension felt suffocating. Even though their bodies begged them for a touch they decided to keep their hands to themselves…for the time being anyway.

These two have very high respectable roles and have to set an example for people and their modesty is needed otherwise they may very well end up walking. Plus, the young executive hated public displays of affection…of any sort.

After a good few long and agonizing minuets they arrive at Shizuru's rather large house, it's a very impressive mansion but it must feel lonely. If you don't count all the maids and butlers or any hired help, it is just a large household with one person or other family members. It is the same in Natsuki's situation with her apartment.

They stumbled out after the taxi driver pulled up and they had an argument or debate over who should pay. They ended up splitting the bill so that it's even and that they won't have a hurt pride and be indebted to someone in Natsuki's case, she hated the feeling of owing someone anything, it makes her feel like someone else has higher power over her.

Natsuki can tell that this amazingly beautiful woman named Shizuru is a very dominant type of person: she likes to have everything in her control and under her power. Natsuki is the same but she really doesn't mind being submissive sometimes. Although with her condition, people have always said that she will always be the dominant one because of what is downstairs but she never cared. What is wrong with listening to another person now and then?

They stumbled their way towards the large front door as they held each other up with arms flung over shoulders and wrapped around waists, Shizuru is slightly more sober rather than Natsuki. Alcohol doesn't affect her for too long after she has a nice breeze of fresh air. Once at the door, Natsuki's nerves began to sky rocket, having never done this kind of thing in a long while. Not even in her old relationships, there was just no spark for it be done or the time was rather short and they weren't together long enough. Of course, she never told her friends about it otherwise she'll never hear the end of it. She can hear them now. So very loudly, in her mind.

"U-Um...S-Shiz...Shizuru! Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsuki asked as she took her weight off from Shizuru's body and faced her. As their eyes met, Natsuki's heart exploded in her chest and she wanted to reach out and take this woman in her arms and never let go. Natsuki's body calculated things faster than her mind it seemed.

"Ara? Yes, of course." Shizuru replied in that sexy Kyoto-Ben after a moment of thinking and placed the key in the door and unlocked it. Shizuru seemed to notice Natsuki's nerves and so she gave Natsuki's cheek a light caress with her left hand and explained her reason. "I'm not doing this because of the alcohol... Or are you just a random person but rather, I'm not sure why …but when I'm with you... I feel something."

Shocked was an understatement for Natsuki. She didn't know what to say with words but she was never good with them anyway. She leaned her face in towards Shizuru's own hand as a blush adorned her handsome features as she tried to avoid her blushing face from being seen. The distance finally grew smaller and they gently locked their lips together with a sigh of contentment. Although they kissed at the club, that was filled with lust and desperation. This is filled with softness and something thing else. It made them both feel complete.

Natsuki didn't realize or understand how they had somehow ended up inside the house already. Midst the kiss, Shizuru must have led them inside. They stood in what seemed to be a lounging area around the front door as they slowly took steps backwards towards the...stairs? That could be a problem to get up while kissing. Shizuru seemed to sense this.

"Ara-ara, will Natsuki carry me up the stairs?" Natsuki knew this woman is teasing her and she couldn't help the blush and she did it anyway. Shizuru definitely wasn't expecting an arm under the back of her knees and one on her upper back as she was picked up bridal style. She let out a small "Eeep!" and they went on their way up the stairs.

Natsuki finally found the bedroom thanks to Shizuru guiding her along the way between their kisses and once inside she placed Shizuru down on her feet. She turned around to face Shizuru after closing the door but the next thing she knew is lips locked to hers in a passion filled frenzy. Tongues danced with each other as they explored each other's mouths all over again. Neither took the lead in the kiss and was both happy with the lip lock.

Natsuki gripped a hold on Shizuru's waist and Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's upper back as she pushed them towards a wall. Just before Natsuki's back touched the freezing concrete wall, she twisted them around so Shizuru's body is pressed against the wall instead. Natsuki's nerves started to calm as Shizuru shivered from the coldness of the walls and Natsuki's body pressing into her own.

Although they agreed to this, they were still a bit unprepared for it. Natsuki had no idea how nervous she would be, that was a big problem. Natsuki took a big risk and decided to make the first move and her hands slowly went down to remove Shizuru's dress. As the chestnut brunette sensed this, she wiggled her hips sensually slow, so Natsuki could get her dress off her while slyly teasing her at the same time, feeling the fabric being pulled down her body she let it drop to her feet and on the floor.

Still nervous and a bit hesitant, Natsuki slowly began to trail kisses along Shizuru's neck after breaking the kiss. She knelt as she lowered her lips further down Shizuru's scorching body and took a quick glance at Shizuru's red lace panties and blushed. Natsuki's body was soon filled with lust and she had slowly and seductively lowered the red undergarment. Feeling bold, Natsuki slowly kissed her way down along Shizuru's lower abdomen and as soon as her panties revealed well-trimmed equally chestnut colored pubic hair, Natsuki heard a breathy moan coming out of Shizuru's mouth and could feel Shizuru's slim stomach twitch under her kisses.

Natsuki got back up from her knees and as she did, she was caught in surprise as Shizuru yanked her in for a kiss and started to undo her belt and jeans. Shizuru lowered them slowly. Natsuki couldn't deny anything as she saw a seductive smirk on the woman's face when she saw that the boxers were dark blue, which she quickly removed on the spot after feeling around a bit. She took a lingering glance at the certain throbbing area, smirking in lust. Natsuki still couldn't help but blush as the woman gazed at the bulge standing at full attention only because of her.

Natsuki only has her polo and bra and Shizuru is completely naked after she kicked off her heals, she didn't wear a bra with her dress. They are still in the position by the wall when a rather forceful shove pushed Natsuki back towards the bed. Shizuru with a polite giggle immediately followed right after and once they were both onto the bed, she straddled Natsuki's hips. Shizuru moaned as her slickness met with Natsuki's strong torso.

Shizuru reached down and pulled Natsuki's polo off of her upper body and flung it god knows where in the room, not caring where it landed. Natsuki took a chance at the opening and flung their bodies over so she is now on top placing butterfly kisses along Shizuru's hot flesh.

Shizuru, not being one to miss a golden opportunity, quickly reached behind Natsuki and tugged off Natsuki's sports bra and twirled it around her finger with her charming smirk, leaving Natsuki momentarily stunned at her agility.

Now they are both completely naked and gazed at each other's sacred bodies and drank in the sexy sights they are seeing. They couldn't help but moan at the sight of their most intimate parts. Once again, Natsuki didn't even notice when Shizuru flipped them over again, only she knew when she heard herself make an "Oomph!" sound as her back met with the soft duvet. Natsuki laid bare before the woman in front of her again as Shizuru leaned down and claimed her neck in a sucking frenzy. A big red mark will be there in the morning. As Shizuru did her impression of a vampire, sucking on Natsuki's jugular, Natsuki was busy kneading and squeezing Shizuru's backside and she relished in the soft moans and whines Shizuru gave out.

Natsuki couldn't stop her groans and moans as Shizuru's tongue came out to play with her bare chest and nipples. The wet organ teasing Natsuki's hardened peaks as Shizuru's hand trailed over her abdominal muscles. The pleasure of Shizuru's touch sent Natsuki's eyes nearly reeling into the back of her head.

When Shizuru was done, she pulled back and gazed over Natsuki's face and couldn't stop the hand that raised itself to caress the bluenette executive's cheek. Natsuki felt the soft touch and decided to ask one last time.

"Shizuru, I'm asking one more time. Are you sure you want this?" Natsuki asked as she stared into Shizuru's bright burgundy eyes and leaned up slightly on her elbows, hissing in pleasure as Shizuru's core met with her hard shaft.

"Natsuki, I want this. I want you." Shizuru finished and leaned downwards and captured Natsuki's lips in a not-so-chaste kiss. She pulled back and turned to Natsuki's ear and whispered. "Take me." Once she said that, she felt Natsuki nod she let herself lean into the other on the bed sheets.

Surprisingly, Natsuki decided to give in to this woman that she had just met and let her take control for the while. Shizuru continued to suck on Natsuki's neck but her palms moved to travel along Natsuki abs trailing her fingertips up and down along the muscles twitching under her soft touch. Natsuki arched her back slightly with groan when she felt Shizuru's slickness travel along her stomach. Natsuki nerves seemed to waver as Shizuru seemed to think she has some experience in this type of field. How wrong Shizuru actually was.

Natsuki, having decided enough of sucking, placed her leg in between Shizuru's, directly under Shizuru's core and flipped them on the opposite side again. Natsuki now has her right leg between Shizuru's thighs and hovered over her and Shizuru has her back arched and her hair spilled around her with a flushed face gazing to the right, as if she was embarrassed.

Natsuki admired how Shizuru is splayed out on the bed, her hair scattered around her, her face is flushed and a slight sheet of sweat is coating her body. Shizuru's arms are sprawled around, her right arm above her head and laid on her pillow as her left is curled up to her face as Shizuru bit down on her index finger slightly. Natsuki's skin grew goosebumps as she felt a light trace of sweat role down the back of her spine.

The temperature in the room sky rocketed and they felt like their bodies were on fire with every touch and caress that they do to each other. Natsuki gulped down the lump in her throat and leaned downwards towards Shizuru's collar bone. Natsuki nuzzled her face into the scorching flesh as her hands teasingly caresses Shizuru's breasts at the sides and ghosting over her erect nipples that begged for attention.

Shizuru gasped as Natsuki's hands teased her nipples with small pinches and moaned as Natsuki's tongue licked over a new mark on her creamy neck. Shizuru moved her own hands to run through midnight hair and rake down a toned back with her nails, no doubt leaving angry red marks in their journey. Natsuki didn't seem to care as she shuddered and ground her hips to the other.

"Ah!" Shizuru moaned out as their cores seemed to connect at Natsuki's motion.

"Mmm..." Natsuki groaned out deep in her throat and quickly blinked at the sound Shizuru let out. She wanted to hear that noise again no matter what.

Natsuki placed her hands on either side of Shizuru's head on the pillow and leaned further down to press their bodies closer together. Shizuru shuddered as their burning hot flesh met each other and Natsuki gave another quick thrust. Natsuki may be a stranger to sex but it doesn't mean she hasn't learned about it in sex education.

As Natsuki hoped, Shizuru arched off the bed and gripped the bed sheets as she cried out in pleasure. Natsuki herself couldn't help the groan she let out as the slickness of Shizuru's arousal covered her own. Natsuki felt something growing in the pit of her stomach, a very pleasant tingle.

"Ikezu!" Shizuru moaned out. The unintentional teasing is killing her. She has to have Natsuki inside of her! She has to have it…right now!

Shizuru forced her body up and held Natsuki's shoulder, pushing them both onto their sides and then their backs. Natsuki just managed to release a yelp as she met the soft mattress. She didn't have time to do anything as she found lips on her own and the body atop hers, grind their pelvises a bit harder, making them both moan as they continued on with their sensual motions.

Their bodies heated up so much it made the thick air in the room fog the windows with condensation. Their bodies melded so well together, it was like they were carved for each other by the gods themselves. They both panted as their bodies moved as the grinding picked up at much faster rate.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki pleaded as she whimpered. Grinding wasn't enough. She wanted to be inside Shizuru, who seemed to agree wholeheartedly after hearing the plea in Natsuki's voice.

Shizuru ceased all movement and sat on her knees on either side of Natsuki's waist. Small droplets of sweat dripped from her forehead onto Natsuki's stomach as they both panted heavily, trying to catch their breaths after the grinding session.

Not long passed before Shizuru was roaring to go but not the same could be said for Natsuki. She, having been 'new' to this, didn't have enough stamina to keep up with the woman above her.

Shizuru let her hand caress every inch of skin her hands can reach and after she teased Natsuki enough, she lowered her hand and took a hold of Natsuki's hard shaft and brought it to her entrance. Natsuki's face was mixed with pleasure and lust, as she too wanted this…now.

Shizuru's hand played with Natsuki's shaft with her fingers tips and gave a small but sultry giggle as Natsuki released a deep growl in her throat. Shizuru realized she was now teasing herself and slowly, she lowered herself, painfully slow on Natsuki's shaft.

"Fuck!" Natsuki cried out as she entered Shizuru's tightness. All she could think of was hot, hot as in lava hot. Being inside Shizuru felt absolutely fucking amazing!

"Yes!" Shizuru moaned out as she dropped herself entirely onto Natsuki, unable to hold herself up. She laid her bare body on Natsuki's and clung for dear life.

Natsuki moaned as Shizuru's tightness enveloped her whole and took everything in. Natsuki gently ran her hand along Shizuru's back as the other continued to groan lowly, even if Natsuki could feel the tightness slowly reducing, Shizuru was still clinging to Natsuki as her body was adjusting.

After a short while, Shizuru's tightness in her womanhood subsided and was replaced with a gush of pleasure. Shizuru kissed Natsuki again, signaling that she was ready to go.

"Are you okay Shizuru? We can always stop if you want…" Natsuki cooed into Shizuru's right ear, to which Shizuru smirked.

"Mmm…" Shizuru moaned as she shifted slightly and Natsuki moaned herself not a second later. "Ara, I'm ready whenever you are." Shizuru spoke without hesitation.

With that done and over with, there was no need for words anymore as they let their bodies speak for them. Natsuki smiled as Shizuru raised her hips then lowered again a few times onto Natsuki's, their lips met in a slow and sensual kiss as they soon both met each other's thrusts halfway and breaking the kiss momentarily and moaned when Shizuru's walls tightened around Natsuki's sex.

The sound of moans and the slapping of skin against skin, add to that the mixed scent of sex and sweat filled the room, making themselves lose themselves into each other as they kissed and thrust with each other in sync. The world around them forgotten as all other thoughts left Shizuru's and Natsuki's mind and was replaced by pleasure, and lust.

The rhythm slowly began to pick its pace up but would always stay even. It was not too fast nor too slow, just right. Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru as she thrust slightly harder into Shizuru's folds and would pull Shizuru down that little bit more by her hips to make the pleasure last longer.

Natsuki then flipped their positions as she began to speed up and pound harder, making their sweat covered bodies would melt together, Natsuki's thrust faltered momentarily when Shizuru had unconsciously clenched around her and she released a large groan and Shizuru arched herself more into the bluenette.

"Natsuki…I'm… I'm about t-to...!" Shizuru muffled as she clenched the pillows under her fingers.

"Shizuru! I'm a-almost there!" Natsuki said as she thrusted harder and as faster as she can, as they started to feel her own peak approaching. Shizuru would let out small mewls and large moans and Natsuki would growl and groan as their thrusts and hips met sending them both into a hazy and gooey mess.

Neither cared that the bed moved with their momentum and banged against the wall with each thrusts. Their minds clouded over as they continued to ride each other out. Shizuru continued to rake her nails along Natsuki's back, leaving nasty scratches in its wake, as Natsuki tried to continue to kiss the brunette but failed as her breath was becoming labored, just panting heavily atop the others bruised lips.

Shizuru continued to release short and raspy moans and they grew louder each time as her body moved back and forth. Shizuru then clamped down so hard around Natsuki, she almost came. Shizuru's body shook and the hold tightened as she let out a scream of pure ecstasy as her orgasm hit her full force. She clamped her eyes shut as she released a silent scream of pleasure.

"Ah! Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki didn't let Shizuru finish her orgasm, instead she let her ride it out with her own thrusts. Natsuki pulled herself back slowly and thrust back much harder and farther into Shizuru's folds and then she finally came. Shizuru threw her head backwards and Natsuki curled her toes and groaned long and deep.

They both screamed each other's name in ecstasy as Natsuki released a hot load of seed in Shizuru's cavern and their bodies shook together as they nuzzled against one another for support. The waves of their orgasms hit them both with powerful spasms.

As their bodies came down from their high, they were both panting for their lives with smiles on their faces even though they were both drained of energy. They completely fell into each other and held the other. Their eyelids grew heavy and their bodies gave in to exhaustion.

"That, was the best sex I have ever had in my life."

"Me too…"

Shizuru trailed off with a smile of contentment on her face, as Natsuki grinned sleepily barely pulling out before sleep overtook them both.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Like I said this chapter is a sex scene! Like I said, if you don't like futa then why did you read it just to give bad reviews?

What happens now? Wait and find out;)

Sleepy Crimson Ninja, You cheek boy! You got to read this before everyone else did! Tut, tut, tut! Thanks for being my beta;D

Alright everyone, new chapter is out soon! I've already started to write it:D See you all then, Brad:D


End file.
